A Darker Light
by weiss kittyn
Summary: While on a mission, Weiss and Schwarz come across some interesting items that threaten to turn their very existence inside out. Weiss KreuzYuGiOh xover
1. Darker Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in here except the idea. No characters, nothing. Sorry.

Luce Scura (Dark Light)  
by Yami Bakura

Omi aimed carefully, and fired. His bolt flew true, and felled the target. He smiled, and motioned to Ken that they could go. Only Omi and Ken had taken this one, because Yohji hadn't been bothered, and Aya needed some time with his sister. It was simple. Get into the museum, take out the thief, and get out of said museum. Cake and pie, as far as the two were concerned. Omi was now nineteen. He'd been an assassin for most of his life, and Ken, just reaching twenty two, had been at it for four, going on five years. They still moved and thought like a lethal team. The two original members of Weiss, they shared a special bond, something that had allowed nothing to come between them.

Ken gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that they were good, when suddenly two very unwanted guests showed up.

"Tsk tsk tsk, leaving such a mess behind you," a familiar, sneering voice said, barely above a whisper.

Nagi and Schuldig stepped out of the shadows. Omi leveled his crossbow on them.

"What are you two fools doing here?" Ken sniped, obviously mad that this distraction might make him miss his game.

"Oddly enough, we were sent to do this," he motioned the body. "And also grab a few of these-" Nagi's eyes glowed creepily, and four ... somethings... rose out of their cases. "So now that we've got them, and you did the dirty work for us, we'll just be on our way." They turned to leave. Omi made a grab for one of the indiscernible floating objects, and snatched it out of the air. Ken followed his example, and also came back victorious. Nagi growled, but Schuldig stopped him.

"We'll take what we've got and get out of here. We're almost out of time, anyway." Nagi scowled, but nodded, and they took off. An alarm went off, and Omi and Ken split as quick as they could.

------------

The next morning, Omi got a good look at what he'd rescued from Schwarz. It was circular, with five long spikes hanging from it. What caught his attention the most, though, was the pyramid in the middle, with an Egyptian-looking eye symbol in the middle of it. It gave him the willies, but he couldn't seem to put it down. It had a smaller ring at the top that seemed to be there for the purpose of hanging a string through it. He found something to tie around it, and slipped it around his neck. Immediately, he felt better about the thing. It still felt strange, but now its strangeness was a ... familiar one. He shook his head, and got dressed for work.

-----------

He met Ken in the back room of the koneko, looking for string with which to tie his own object around his neck. He had a feeling that that was where it went, and that it wouldn't be happy anywhere else. Omi studied it at great length while Ken fought with the tie.

It was about the same size as his ... ring... only much thicker. It appeared to be a puzzle, one of those three-D ones that took forever to put together. It had an eye in the center much like his. His entire being revolted against the thing, and he asked Ken how he could stand to have it around his neck.

Ken replied that it felt natural, and that whatever Omi had picked up was giving off bad vibes.

"It is NOT! Yours is."

Aya came back just then, gave the two of them strange looks, and told them that the shop was opening in five minutes. Ken wore his puzzle-pyramid out in plain view, and Omi tucked his... he didn't know what to call it, but "ring" seemed to work ... into his apron.

Work passed as normal. The girls all wanted to know about Ken's new taste in jewelry, most of them wanted to know where he'd gotten it, and so to get one of their own.

Omi began feeling tired. The feeling intensified as the day went on, and try as he might to ignore it, all he wanted to do was sleep. One time, he thought he heard a voice whispering behind him that it was okay, that he needed to sleep, and that it would help. Without warning, he felt the flower shop start spinning around him, and in the middle of the crowded store, he collapsed.

------------

Ken watched in horror as Omi fell to the floor. Immediately, a herd of girls started screaming. If not for Aya, Ken feared that they would have stampeded like a frightened herd of wild animals. As it was, Aya and Yohji managed to clear the shop in record time, and they closed early. Ken lifted Omi gently, and frowned.

"Hey, have you guys ever known Omi to dye his hair?" He asked as the other two flower-boys came into the living room.

Aya's normal icy countenance darkened. "Dye his hair? No. Why?"

Ken looked up. "I swear his hair is darker than usual. And its not just because of the lighting... Look at it. It looks…brown."

Yohji leaned in closer. "So it does. What do you think of it?"

Aya growled. "Maybe his hair is just getting darker as he's getting older, and we've just never noticed it before. He did move out, we don't see him as much anymore. Maybe you just never had a chance to see how much he's been growing up."

Yohji grinned. "Or maybe our eyesight's getting bad in our old age, eh old man?" He winked at Ken.

Aya's scowl deepened. "Leave me out of your 'old age' jokes, Yohji. I don't have time for it. Ken, go put Omi upstairs somewhere." Ken nodded, and left.

Yohji flipped on the television, Aya sat down with a book, and when Ken came down he picked up his gameboy. They all sat in companionable silence for about an hour, when they heard a slight sound behind them.

Aya tensed, wondering how someone got in without his notice, Yohji spun, thinking one of his girls had come by to ask why he wasn't with her, and Ken didn't notice anything until he saw the other two whip around. He looked up and gasped.

Omi stood in the door way, leaning against it with one hand propped up above his head. Well, it LOOKED like Omi. His hair was dark brown, with white at the tips. One eye had gone completely black, and he had what seemed to be a scar down the side of his face, crossing the eye. The lazy smirk that draped his lips was no more at home on his innocent, normally sweet face than the black jeans that were so tight, they ought to have been outlawed, and silk button down shirt that wasn't buttoned at all. He had a black muscle shirt on under it, but it didn't cover much skin, any way you looked at him. Combined with a pair of Ken's old combat boots, Omi looked … dangerous. And sexy. 

Dangerously sexy.

"I'm going out. I'll be back… tonight. Maybe." His voice had a strange quality to it, something that felt almost like a caressing whisper, yet he was speaking normally. With a toss of his head that drew their attention to the way it now spiked out in several directions, he turned, and walked out the door.

Flabbergasted silence reigned for a few minutes. Then, from Yohji:

"Was he wearing my leather collar?" 

------------

And that's the end of chapter one. What do you think so far? I like this idea. There is fanart available, but until I can get it scanned, you'll just have to use your imagination. Fans of Yu Gi Oh, I imagine, can already guess what's happened. For those same fans, a LOT of time has passed since THAT series, and the original hikaris have all… well, for lack of a better word, died. Moved on. Passed away. Whatever. You get the idea. They're no longer around. That's why the artifacts were in a museum. As to why Schwarz needed them? Who knows? I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Either way, Weiss and Schwarz now have two of the seven Millennium Items each. There will be an OC later on in the fic, someone who was sealed into another of the millennium items that no one knew about except the original owner of it. You'll know when we get there. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this so far, and stay tuned for the next chapter. It ought to be out soon.


	2. Jewlery Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in here except the idea. No characters, nothing. Sorry.

Luce Scura  
by Yami Bakura

Omi – or WAS it Omi? – walked down the street, enjoying the freedom. Fifty four years was NOTHING when compared with the five thousand he'd previously spent trapped in the ring, but it was STILL a long time. His previous hikari had died a few years earlier in an accident, as did the rest of them. Marik had somehow managed to be sealed INTO the millennium rod, instead of just make use of it, and had become an 'official' yami. Absently, he wondered what had happened to his old friend, and even to that repulsive Pharaoh. Well, he'd felt the Pharaoh's presence all day today, and was feeling quite nauseous because of it. The old coot must be around somewhere near. Suddenly, his head whipped off to one side, and he had to focus for a moment to figure out exactly what he had been sensing.

Four strange looking people sat inside a restaurant, and he recognized two of them. They'd been the ones who'd woken him up in that museum last night. Grinning devilishly, he went inside, and sat down near them.

Crawford frowned. He'd had a bad feeling about the dinner all day, and it got worse every time the door opened. He had a feeling that it had something to do with someone who would be coming into the restaurant, but he couldn't tell exactly who it was. A dark haired boy with white tips sat down near them, and ordered something. Schuldig turned around to look at him, which only increased Crawford's sense of foreboding.

Nagi spoke up first. "Don't everyone turn around at once, but doesn't that look like Omi, from Weiss? With a weird new hairstyle…?" Crawford coughed lightly.

"I believe it IS Omi from Weiss...However, I've no idea what he's doing here…"

\Schuldig, can you do me a favor?\ Crawford asked mentally.

\You want me to tap the kid, find out what he's up to?\ Came the response. Crawford nodded, almost imperceptibly.

A few minutes later, Schuldig yanked the rest of Schwarz into his link. \Listen to this,\ he broadcast privately to them.

/How boring this time is. I should have stayed asleep. At least my Light isn't a pansy-ass wimp I can walk all over with no effort… damn, but Ryou was boring. I wonder if there are any jewelry shops to rob around here… I am faintly out of practice, and the idiots from the museum last night aren't doing anything interesting./ With that he got up and left, after winking and smiling at several waitresses, and not a few waiters.

Crawford turned to Nagi and Schuldig. "What did he mean, two idiots at the museum?" Barely contained fury was evident in his voice. "Did you allow yourselves to be seen?"

"No. No one even knew we were there, until the body was found this morning." Schuldig assured him.

"They didn't even discover the missing items until after the police had taken the body AWAY," Nagi added.

"So. Someone knows about what went on last night, someone who is currently about to knock over a store out of boredom."

Farfarello showed his first bit of interest in the conversation. "We should follow him, and find out whether or not he's done anything about seeing these two last night."

Crawford nodded. "Good idea. Let's go." 

And that was how the four illustrious members of the psychic assassin team known worldwide as 'Schwarz' found themselves following a nineteen year old kid with strange hair. True to his word, he stopped at an out of the way jeweler, looked around, and silently slipped inside.

When not a single alarm went off, Crawford decided that either he'd been VERY skilled, or the place didn't have very good security. He suspected it was a combination of the two. Schuldig masked their presence there, and they spied.

Nagi was waiting just as patiently as the others, but a curious tickle at his back reminded him of the staff thing he'd been carrying around. He couldn't seem to put it down, no matter how hard he tried. The one they'd been supposed to give the damned things to found himself the victim of an assassination that night, and they'd kept the things for themselves. Schuldig had something small, and round; Nagi hadn't seen it, and didn't care to. He was much more interested in whatever he'd been left with.

Now it sent chills up his spine, reminding him of its presence. He reached around behind him, took it from his belt loops, and froze. 

Schuldig felt Nagi's mind – shift – and he turned to find out what was wrong with him, when suddenly the younger teen went bolting past him, darted into the shop, and had nearly tackled the other kid.

"BAKURA!"

The Omi kid turned just in time for his face to light up. "Marik? Where did you come from?"

Schuldig turned to Crawford, his mouth agape. \What just happened?\ he queried. Crawford was too busy staring to answer. 

/I can't believe he did that…/ was the only thing filtering through Crawford's as-of-now numb brain.

Inside, Bakura and Marik were doing some catching up.

"How long has it been this time?" Marik asked. "I mean, you count these things, don't you?"

"You would to, if there was nothing else for you to do except sleep. Fortunately, it's only been about fifty years."

"FIFTY YEARS? How on EARTH did you EVER survive five thousand! I thought I was going to go mad inside there."

"Well, one things for sure, I'm free, and I'm not going back again."

Marik began circling Bakura. "Mmm, yeah. You ARE free, aren't you? I love the new body. But how's it hold up?"

Schwarz gazed on in horror as their previously shy, prudish Nagi proceeded to rip Omi's shirt up, and examine his chest. He trailed a finger down the center. "Very nice. Muscular, too. A big change from that whiny brat, right?"

"It's wonderful. From what I can tell, he's an assassin." Marik's eyes lit up.

"Really!" He grinned. "I can see old habits die hard, darling." Marik snatched up a necklace, and draped it around Bakura's neck. "Ooh, I like that." Bakura did the same thing, and before long, they'd made a game out of it. When they were both so draped with jewelry that there was hardly any skin left showing, Marik remembered something. "I almost forgot. There's still one more thing left to do…"

Outside, Schuldig heard Farfarello murmuring under his breath, "this hurts god.. this hurts god.. this hurts god…"

Marik opened Bakura's pants, and reached in. "Hmm… I don't know about this…" he did something that made Bakura sway slightly on his feet, and reach out for the assistance of the countertop.

"Jerk. You like it." He breathed.

"Yeah. You're right. I like it a lot." 

"What about you?"

"this hurts god… this hurts god… this hurts god… I'll hurt him"

Schuldig turned back to witness Omi open Nagi's pants, and reciprocate the favor dealt to him moments ago. All three heard his chuckle.

"A little on the small side this time around, are we Marik?"

"Fuck you."

Bakura leaned in close. "I'd love to…" He placed an almost chaste kiss on Marik's neck, a place he knew to be sensitive. He pulled away after letting his tongue dart out and taste. Marik shivered.

"Tease." He accused.

"Only for you." Bakura shot back.

Schuldig couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was most definitely NOT Omi and Nagi any more. They'd called each other, Bakura… and Marik?

/Never did like them…/ a small voice whispered in his head. Schuldig jerked, but didn't hear anything else, and assumed that he'd imagined it.

Marik backed Bakura up against a wall, and kissed him passionately. "God, DAMN I've missed you," he whispered between kisses. Bakura didn't even bother to reply. Marik slid one hand up Bakura's shirt, pulling a whisper of a moan out of him. Farfarello looked murderous – since when did NAGI do things like THIS? – and Schuldig was in complete agreement.

They all watched as suddenly Bakura's hair returned to a familiar shade of blonde, and his eyes faded to their natural blue. He blinked, as though he was just waking up, then took one look at what was going on, and collapsed in Marik's arms, unconscious.

Well, there's chapter two. My friend Yami Kitsune has drawn me some AWESOME fanart for this thing! I love it! I can't wait to get it up online somewhere. Yami Nagi/Marik has the Egyptian eye-liner bits under his eyes, and spiky brown hair. He also has that… eye-thing on his forehead. (when I remember what its called, I'll let you know) He's also taller than Omi, but the same height as Yami Omi/Bakura, because, obviously, Yami Omi gets taller when he turns into Bakura. Oh, and when I said that this chapter would be out soon, I really wasn't expecting it to be out the same day. It just happened that way. I daresay I won't be able to update it every single day, or twice a day like this, but I should be able to update every few days or so. -


	3. Meet the Yami's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in here except the idea. No characters, nothing. Sorry.

Luce Scura  
by Yami Bakura

Marik found himself with one very attractive, very passed out blonde boy in his arms. He shook him slightly.

"Oi... You... Whatever the hell your name is.. Wake up!" Marik looked him over. Damn but he was cute. Almost worthy of Bakura. Wait, he took that back. He was definitely worthy of Bakura. After all, it was from this young one that Bakura got his newfound good looks. Now, if his personality was any good...

Omi stirred. He could've sworn he was just kissing Nagi. But that was impossible. He was still working. Where were the screaming fangirls? And Aya's brusque voice telling them in that familiar litany to buy something or get out? Yohji's half-assed flirting, and Ken's laughing at Yohji? Opening his eyes, he looked into the oddest gaze he'd ever seen. The face was Nagi's, with some sort of weird design on his forehead, but his eyes were strange. One was dark blue, the other pale lavender, and there was something off about the bottom of them. They looked too... pretty. He took a deep breath.

"Nagi?"

The strange face broke into a broad smile, disintegrating any inclination towards that idea that Omi may have had. He may look like Nagi, but Nagi wouldn't have smiled that way.

"No. I'm Marik." His voice was pleasant to listen to.

Omi smiled, feeling more relieved than he should. "Oh good… So I wasn't kissing Nagi… Wait!" he felt faint. "Why was I kissing YOU?"

Marik pouted. "You didn't like it?"

"I don't know." Omi was flabbergasted. One minute he was feeling exhausted, but working, then he opened his eyes to a stranger, a stranger he was kissing passionately. "I thought I was at work, then suddenly, I'm here, and I don't know how I got here, or even where HERE is."

Marik smiled again. "Oh, that's simple. Bakura brought you here. Actually, he came here to get some exercise. He's been locked away for over fifty years, and was getting a little rusty. Actually, I have too. And let me tell you, fifty years by yourself with only yourself for company can drive you more than a little nuts at times. Actually, in my case, it drove me sane. I was born crazy."

Omi was beginning to regret waking up. Oblivion seemed so much safer.

"Of course, that was only me for fifty years. My poor Bakura has had to endure it for over five THOUSAND years."

Weakly, Omi replied, "how did he ever do it?"

"How indeed, that's what I'd like to know. Fifty had me tearing my hair out… Are you okay? You don't look so good…"

Yeah, ARE you okay? You really aren't gonna pass out again, are you?  
Omi shrieked, about to do just that.

Marik nearly dropped him. "What's wrong!"

"There's a voice in my head, and it's not Schuldig!"

Outside, Schuldig frowned. 'now wait just a minute,' he whispered, disgruntled.

Marik laughed easily. It was a pleasant sound, although Omi had a feeling it wasn't normally so nice. "It's just Bakura."

Yeah. It's just me — wait a minute! That's not right!

/Who are you, and why are you inside my head/ Omi asked, wondering if … 'Bakura' … could hear his thoughts.

I can hear you just fine, kiddo. I told you. My names' Bakura. Better get used to me, I'm gonna be here for a while. You see, that millennium ring you picked up last night is my home. It has been for the past five thousand years.

/You're really over five thousand years old? Where are you from/ Omi couldn't help but be curious.

Now that is a story for a later time. Pay attention to Marik, or I'll make you. Omi realized belatedly that Marik had been nearly shaking him in an attempt to get him to 'snap out of it.'

"I'm sorry, what?"

Marik smiled again. "Oh good, you're okay. I was getting worried."

"I was speaking to… Bakura."

"Oh. Well, talk to me. I like you. He doesn't. "

"You sure? He seems nice enough.

"You don't know him yet."

Standing outside, Crawford decided he'd had quite enough of that, and he stormed in. Grabbing Marik by the shoulder, he wrenched him around.

"Alright, I don't know who you are, but I demand that you return Nagi to us immediately!"

Marik pulled away from him, and frowned, but nodded slowly. "Oh, alright. He's been screaming at me for the past five minutes, anyway." With that, he pulled Omi flush up against him, kissed him passionately, and let Nagi take over.

Next thing Omi knew he was picking himself up out of the wreckage of the back wall, after Nagi threw him into it with his powers.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Bakura was nearly screeching. How did he do that! He didn't use the Rod, he shouldn't be able to do that!

/Calm down. He's telekinetic. He's always throwing me around. I spent most of last year in a cast because of it./

Bakura sounded interested. You mean, you take beatings like that a lot?

/Daily. Or nightly, rather. Usually. That's if he's in a bad mood. If I'm lucky, I get it once a week or so./

Hmm… Well, I like him. Don't pick on him anymore.

/WHAT? I can't even lay a finger on him! You're asking ME not to pick on HIM/

He's younger than you, isn't he? Now shut up, I'm trying to think.

Omi grumbled, but let his thoughts die down. Schwarz had vanished, he noticed. /Bastards…/

Shut it, kid.

/You're a bastard too./

You just count yourself lucky that I don't have enough strength to come out physically yet. I'D give you a beating to remember. Ryou couldn't take it. I'd enjoy finding out exactly how far I can push you. Oh, this will be FUN…

Omi ignored him, and then realized with a start that he was covered in various necklaces, bracelets, and rings. "Where did these come from!" He began stripping them off, and realized what he was wearing.

/Is this YOUR doing/ he demanded of Bakura. Bakura was, infuriatingly, silent.

Sighing, Omi left the wreckage of the jewelry store, and walked home.

Back at the Koneko, Ken couldn't stop thinking about Omi. Something about him just… rebelled… against being near his younger friend, and it sickened him to think about it. /WHY/ He thought, not expecting an answer.

My fault. Was the one he received.

Aya and Yohji came into the kitchen to find Ken passed out on the floor.

Schuldig had been feeling strange all day, and it wasn't until after they'd gotten home, and he sat down to question Nagi about Marik that he realized the reason behind his new thoughts.

Marik explained that contained within some of the Millennium Items, the things Schwarz had stolen from the museum, were spirits. In the Ring, was Bakura, a tomb robber from ancient Egypt. Fifty years ago, they'd been almost friends, and on-again-off-again lovers. He spoke of the Puzzle, which contained the Pharaoh, also from ancient Egypt, and how he'd been sealed into the Rod that Nagi now possessed. He also said that the other four items had spirits within them as well, but that they usually did not manifest. At that moment, Schuldig's pocket -glowed- and his hair turned gold.

"I'm here, Marik-sama…" he whispered. Crawford and Farfarello stared at him in shock.

"Arian? Is that you?" Schuldig – Arian – nodded.

Crawford sat back on his chair, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things were about to get a LOT more interesting around here… He just KNEW it.

Well, there's chapter three. THREE chapters in one day. I'm spoiling my readers. I sincerely hope you're enjoying this. I'm enjoying writing it, and also watching the 'hits' number go up every few hours. Please leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in here except the idea. No characters, nothing. Sorry. Except Arian, Schuldig's Hikari.

Luce Scura

by Yami Bakura

Omi woke up the next morning feeling pretty good about himself, and life in general.

Good morning.

The neighborhood around him awoke to screaming.

Bakura flashed out, looking like he had fifty four years ago, like Yami Ryou. He tossed his hair, and glowed faintly, before changing into what Omi looked like, while possessed. 

"Shut up!" he hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Omi finally stopped, and took a deep breath. "You're…Bakura?" Said Yami rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"That's ME, thank you very much." A voice from the doorway stated. Both yami and hikari turned to it, Omi with a smile, Bakura with a scowl.

"Ken kun!"

"Hello, pharaoh."

"You've been negligent, tomb robber." Ken – was it him? - strode into the room, and spared a smile for Omi. "Are you alright, little one? We were awakened by your screaming. What has the Tomb Raider done now?"

"You're not Ken!" Omi sounded surprised, and a little upset.

"No. I'm Pharaoh Atemu, less formally known as simply 'Yami'." It was Ken's body, but now that he looked, Omi noticed the difference. His hair was spikier, and his eyes had turned red. There was something… delicate about the former jock, too, that wasn't noticeable until further inspection. 

"Ah… Nice to meet you."

Bakura made a disgusted noise. "There's nothing nice about meeting him. He's a stuffy old goat."

Yami bristled, and Omi had to stifle his giggles. "Stuffy old GOAT!" he nearly screeched. "You're no spring chicken yourself, you know! Anyway, I came in here to make sure Omi was still alive. Although how he could spend the night with **you** is beyond me."

"Omi's fine, ain't ya chibi?" Bakura ruffled Omi's hair, liking the feel of it.

"I'm alright…" Omi agreed, pulling away slightly. Bakura still made him nervous.

I make you nervous? Whatever for? Omi jumped, and Bakura found himself laughing.

Ken/Yami shook his head, and walked out. "Omi, you're opening today, don't forget." Omi looked at the clock, and sprang out of bed.

"CRAP! I'm LATE!"

He felt them stirring… It was time. The forces of nature were combining, the stars were aligning, and all was right for his return. He opened his eyes, and blinked against the bright sunlight.

"Good morning, World…"

Much time had passed since his last awakening, and he was weak. He could FEEL it. It sickened him, but he could do nothing, unless he could find a host, someone willing, and innocent, who he could feed off of until he regained his strength. He reached out with his mind, searching, seeking.

There.

There, was the one he would use. The perfect 'battery', just waiting for him to swoop down and attack. Now he would wait just a little bit longer, use just a little more patience, and his 6000 year old plans would finally come to fruition.

Bakura yawned. He hated sitting around, but it was a choice between his soul room in Omi's mind, or that damnable ring. Neither option sounded too spiffy, but as his soul room was the 'lesser of two evils' he chose to wait there while Omi worked.

It was fascinating to see what kind of improvements had been made over the last fifty years, especially now that he could remember enough to appreciate it. After his last awakening he'd had no memories whatsoever until they traveled to Egypt. This time around, he was, thankfully, in full control of all his faculties. Not that it did him any good. He was still bored out of his mind with nothing to do.

Ommmiiii… Aren't you finished YET? I'm BORED!

Amusement, then frustration. /Not yet, Bakura. I've still got an hour or so. Shut up. You've been whining about this every five minutes to the second. /

I have NOT. I'm just impatient for you to get out of here so we can go do something interesting. I wanna see what Marik's up to.

/Behaving a lot better than you, I'm sure./ Omi grouched. Bakura was like a little kid, unable to sit still and be quiet.

I heard that!

/It's true. Now shut **up **I need to concentrate./

Nagi surprised everyone by walking into the shop, just a few moments before closing time. Omi stared at him for a moment, and determined that it WAS Nagi, and not Marik controlling him.

"Nagi?" They all looked at him, amazed.

Nagi, for his part, shrugged. "Marik was bored, and insisted I take him to Bakura. It's not as though I had any choice in the matter."

Inside Omi's mind, Bakura was **rolling** with laughter.

The bell rang again, signifying that someone had just walked in. Omi looked up, smile ready, and prepared to call out a greeting, but his breath stuck in his throat at the sight in front of him. A boy, not much older than himself, slender and tall… He had straight black hair, and piercing grey eyes, and was so … attractive fell so short of what he was, in truth, that all Omi could do was stare, open mouthed. Marik took over Nagi, and stepped between Omi and the Vision. Omi blinked.

"Omi?"

Oooommmiiii? What was that? You never did that when you saw ME… Bakura added his own comments to the fray.

Ken was shaking him; Omi couldn't take the noise, and darted out the door.

"NO!" He shouted, dashing off. Bakura appeared outside the flower shop, looking lost.

"Koi?" Marik asked. 

"He threw off the ring." Bakura said, then looked inside back at the stranger who'd caused such a strange reaction in Omi. Marik glanced back too, and frowned. The oblivious stranger was buying a few flowers from Ken, a soft smile on his face. He left, silently, and turned in the direction Omi had gone. Marik picked up the ring, and brought it inside, Bakura following closely.

Ken turned into Yami, and he frowned. "Where is Omi? And why are you still here?"

Bakura threw off his agitation, and smirked. "All the better to annoy you, dearest pharaoh."

Yami growled, Bakura having gotten the better of him this time. Marik joined in, and together they proceeded to drive the Pharaoh to distraction.

Omi ran until his lungs screamed for oxygen, and his legs refused to move another inch. He paused to catch his breath, and ended up plopping down on the pavement.

Not a few minutes later, a shadow stopped over him, and a pleasing voice asked him if he was okay.

He glanced up, and was dazzled into silence by the brilliant smile, from the very same person who'd stunned him in the shop.

"Uhh… What?" He said, intelligently.

He laughed, a melodious, musical sound. "I asked if you were okay. You're from the flower shop, right? I've wanted to go in there forever, but you're always surrounded by girls. My names Kalen."

"I'm Omi. And I'm fine, thank you… my friends were just getting on my nerves."

"It happens. You're off shift now, right? Want to go get something to eat? Maybe see a movie, too… That is, if you want to, of course. House of Wax looks like an awesome movie"

"You want to see that, too? I've wanted to see it since I first saw a preview for it, but I can't get anyone to go with me!"

"I love horror movies! Want to go with me? I have the same problem!"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll pay for both of us." /Because you'll be paying me back so many more ways that you know… Omi…Tsukiyono./

Well, chapter four. - maybe I'll update again tomorrow. Tonight I'm too tired. I have figured out that I will update about once a week. Maybe more if I have off, because I work during the week, and have the weekends to myself. Since I have so much more free time on the weekends, it makes sense for me to update then. I can think clearer when I have more time with which to do so. I have the next several chapter laid out in my head, so its not like I am stuck with writers block or anything. You can pretty much rely on me updating regularly, at least until the ideas run out. I don't think they will, though. This fic is MUCH too good for that to happen. Not to mention, I live with YamiKitsune, who can help me. She is drawing fanart after fanart, and let me tell you, They. Are. GORGEOUS. I am waiting for her to scan them so they can be posted, so you can all see them. I found a picture of Kalen, and it can be found here: http/i5. Bakura


	5. The Theatre

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in here except the idea. No characters, nothing. Sorry. Except Arian, Schuldig's Hikari, and Kanni, Crawford's hikari. - am I giving too much away up here? lemme know if I am. Does anyone really read the disclaimers anymore? I know I usually don't. Sometimes they can be really funny, though. Sometimes not. I like Hato Chiisai's. I think I borrowed one of hers once. Probably in this story. It's "No own. Fuck off." Speaking of fucking, you'll like this chapter. There's a little bit of that in here. By now you're probably reading the fic and not my huge disclaimer. But you know what, it was FUN to write! - And I'm quite sure I gave too much away...Poop. Oh, by the way, I've never seen House of Wax. I don't even know if it's out yet, in theatres... So, nyah. I have no idea what it's about, save for some psycho carves people out of wax, an entire town, and it turns out he used REAL people. It seems like a really good movie, and I have the same problems as Omi and Kalen in trying to get people to go with me to see horror movies. Did anyone see the Grudge? That movie was scary as SHIT. At least, the first four times I watched it. After that, it was merely amusing. I can't wait to see the Ring 2. Ringu, the original Japanese version of The Ring, was pretty cool. The American version was scaryier. I KNOW I spelled that wrong... Is ANYONE still reading this? I'll check: If you've read this far, skip down to the bottom of the page and review, right now. Or else you won't get a story. It'll be one big DISCLAIMER! like that! only... LONGER! so it'll be D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R. or maybe ...D...-...I...-...S...-...C...-...L...-...A...-...I...-...M...-...E...-...R... yeah, now that is a LONG disclaimer. Anywho, happy reading! Please review. I need more than Yami kitsune telling me she loves it. I live with her. She can tell me she loves it whenever she wants. I need to know what YOU people think of it. You, my beloved readers. I do love you all. It makes me so happy watching that HITS meter going up. It means people are reading it. Or at least opening it. PLEASE review and lemme know what you think! Are you coming back to read the new chapters? Or did you just stumble across it when it already HAD four chapters, and didn't have to wait for it? yeah. I've told you I'll get you to the fic like three times now. I will. I promise. - PS; PLEASE REVIEW!

Luce Scura  
by Yami Bakura  
Omi and Kalen found themselves across the street from a little ramen shop, and went in there to get something to eat. Kalen surprised Omi with the amount he ordered.

"I haven't eaten in a while. I'm STARVED" he said, amicably. Omi laughed, and then realized how well he was getting along with this person. They liked the same things; half an hour of conversation had revealed that. Hacking, movies, and computers in general were Kalen's LIFE. Omi had to keep a sharp eye on his mouth, or else he'd have revealed FAR more than he needed to. Namely, his night job. Fortunately, Kalen wasn't interested in what he did for a living, farther than the flowershop, and how he came to be there. Omi told Kalen that his grandmother was the owner, and the other three who worked with him were his best friends.  
"What about the one who came in just before me? You all seemed to have a negative reaction to HIM. Is he bad?" Kalen asked, his voice soothing. Omi felt entranced.  
"Bad? Nagi? No. Not really. We just don't like him much. We had several fights with his... family and him, and none of us get along too well."  
"I see," was the response. Kalen smiled, and Omi felt that familiar feeling of his breath catching in his throat. "Are you finished eating? The movie starts in about 20 minutes."  
"How do you know?" Omi said, almost as intelligently as his 'uh - what' earlier. Kalen smiled again.  
"I was going to go see it, anyway, and then I walked past your shop on the way to the theatre, and wanted to see you."  
Omi blinked, the words sinking in slowly. "See... me?"  
Kalen laughed. "Of course, silly. I'm one of your biggest fans. I bought this for you. I heard somewhere its your favorite. Am I right?" He produced several of their biggest, most beautiful freesia blooms. Omi's eyes widened.  
"You bought these for ME?" he gasped. "Whatever for?"  
Kalen chewed his lower lip, delicately. Omi found his gaze trapped on those perfect white teeth nibbling the full pink skin, and he wanted to copy it SO badly...  
Kalen was speaking. Omi forcibly wrenched his eyes off Kalen's mouth, and back to his eyes.

"What?"  
Kalen laughed again, hardly able to catch his breath. "I said I bought them because I wanted you to have them, and now we need to get going before we miss the movie." He stood, and Omi followed his example.  
"Oh don't worry. There's at least twenty minutes of ads before the movie really begins, you ought to know that."

By the time they made it to the theatre, had snacks and drinks, and navigated the aisles in the darkness, the movie was just beginning. Kalen chose a seat near the back, shrouded in darkness, and sat down. For it being just out, there were surprisingly few people in the theatre, something they were both grateful for. About half an hour into the movie, Omi was nearly in Kalen's lap. He was embarrassed as hell, but he was grateful for the comfort, because the movie was terrifying him. He kept trying to tell himself it was just a movie, but he knew he was going to have nightmares that night.  
Kalen, for his part, didn't seem to mind that his new friend was practically sitting on him. He was thoroughly enjoying the night, and the movie, and stole a glance at Omi's face in the cold light of the movie. His eyes were wide, and his hair messy. He was, like Kalen had done not an hour before, chewing his bottom lip in such a way that Kalen could hardly keep himself from leaning forward and kissing him right then and there. There were a couple people behind them, and a few off to their left and in the front, but Kalen didn't think the movie would distract them for long if two guys started making out. Then again, maybe he wouldn't have to wait until that night. If Omi was willing...  
Very slowly, and delicately, he undid the fastenings on Omi's jeans, and slid his hand inside. Omi tensed, and nearly jumped a mile high when he felt the soft touch on his most private area, but at the gentle "shhh" from Kalen, he relaxed and leaned his head on Kalen's shoulder.  
/YES! Soon now, my beloved Omi.../

---

Marik sat at the kitchen table with Yami and Bakura, all three of them grouching about how Omi had run off.  
"He could be ANYWHERE! With ANYONE! What about that creepy guy who followed him out? I don't know about you, but he seemed like bad news to me." Marik said. Yami nodded his assent.   
"You think he followed him? Maybe he came here specifically FOR to see Omi?"  
"Whatever," Bakura growled. "I've only been with him two days, and he's already throwing the damn ring around. Who gives a shit what happens to him? He obviously doesn't care about the rest of us."  
Yami nearly reached across the table to strangle the tomb robber. His own hatred of him, combined with Ken's brotherly love for Omi made Bakura's words that much worse. "Quit that! Just because you didn't get to go with him isn't any excuse to just throw him to the wolves that way."  
Marik spoke up again. "Is it just me, or did that guy Omi was staring at give you the creeps?"  
Bakura was silent for a moment, and then he gasped. "Marik, did Malik ever tell you that legend of the Evil?"  
Marik frowned. "The what?"  
"You mean it's DEAD in this time? Pharaoh, YOU know what I'm talking about, right? The ancient evil that threatened to wipe out the known world, and recreate it how he saw fit?"  
Yami nodded slowly. "Yes, I do recall something like that. But that was more than five thousand years ago. You don't think...?"

"I do think. I KNEW I recognized that revolting stench. When I was a kid, there was tomb no one went near. It stank to high heaven, but it wasn't a physical smell. It was more of a spiritual smell. Anyone with ANY sensitivities at all could feel it from miles away. A thousand years before my time-" for Marik's benefit, he clarified, "six thousand years ago, there was an evil, evil man. He sought to destroy the world, and all the people and knowledge, and animals, and everything, and remake a world of darkness, one he could control like a god. He was sealed up in a tomb - the same one no one would go near when I was a kid. Just before I was sealed away, in that damn ring, he nearly made it free, but the Shadow Monsters were used to ..re-seal him. Apparently, they did a better job of this the second time, because his scent around the tomb vanished, and he wasn't able to make it out again. I heard the legends a couple times, when someone who knew them would put the ring on, but as my memories faded, so did my knowledge of what they were talking about. We've got to go to Egypt, and find out if that tomb is still sealed!"  
"And if its not?" Yami.

"Then isn't it obvious? We hunt down this ancient evil dude, and destroy him. I've always wanted to be the hero." Marik.

-----

Omi stifled a gasp. Kalen wrapped his hand around his manhood, and was rhythmically squeezing him. Every few seconds he would, without warning, shift to sliding his fingers up and down, before resuming his light massage. It was the most erotic thing Omi had ever experienced.  
That he was experiencing it in the back of a dark theatre with a near stranger didn't faze him in the least. He bit down on his lower lip again, trying to keep the whimpers, gasps, and moans INSIDE, where they belonged. If he made any weird movements, or noises, the people around them would be able to figure out what was going on, and they'd get kicked out for sure.

Omi leaned against Kalen and arched his hips gently, silently urging him on. It felt SO good he felt like he was going to explode if the feelings didn't increase somehow... Something needed to be MORE... More touching, more pleasure, more room to move, more building slowly -  
NO... No more of that, he wanted it NOW...  
The next gasp he couldn't help, but it was so quiet it was a mere whisper of breath against Kalen's cheek.

The pleasure kept BUILDING, and showed no signs of release any time soon. Offhandedly, it occurred to him that Kalen sure knew what he was doing. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought Kalen could read minds. New things were tried, ceaselessly, and the best were repeated while the ones he didn't care for were not. Strangely, every so often, Kalen would let out a sigh, and every time he did, the pressure build-up of Omi's orgasm would drop, setting him back.

Finally, when Omi was sure he was going insane, or had died and this was hell, constant pleasure without gratification, he came. He cried out too, louder than he ought to have, but the movie had just hit a 'jump scene' and several others in the theatre had jumped and shrieked, as well. Panting, Omi laid his head on Kalen's chest. He was exhausted for some reason, and couldn't keep his eyes open.  
"Want to go home, Omi?" Kalen asked, noticing his drooping eyes. Omi nodded, and they stood. Kalen had managed to re-fasten Omi's pants, and there was no visible evidence of what had transpired in the dark. Half-way back to the koneko, Omi began feeling weaker and weaker, and was quickly unable to stay upright. Kalen swept him off his feet, and carried him the rest of the way. Bakura opened the door, and immediately noticed the unconscious Omi in Kalen's arms.

"What have you DONE to him?" Bakura snarled, snatching him. Kalen merely watched him impassively.  
"Nothing. We were walking home, and he suddenly felt weak, and collapsed."  
Bakura could smell the lies, but he didn't feel like dealing with them yet. So he settled for slamming the door in Kalen's face, and carrying Omi to bed. 

Theres chapter five, and now Yami kitsune can stop bugging me about it. Sorry about the disclaimer… I started writing, and then … rambled. Oh well, it was fun. I don't think there will be any more disclaimers like that. -  
Stay tuned

Yami Bakura


	6. On the Road Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written in here except the idea. No characters, nothing. Sorry. Except Arian, Schuldig's Hikari, and Kanni, Crawford's hikari. Yano what, you'll know my OCs when you see them. They're MINE.

Luce Scura  
by Yami Bakura

Omi awoke slowly from some of the most erotic dreams of his life. He struggled awake and looked up into a worried blue eye. The other one was black, completely, a scar running through it from forehead to chin. He stared for a moment, wondering who it was, and then memory kicked him in the head.

"Bakura!" He tried to sit up, and immediately regretted it when the room spun crazily. "What the hell?" He didn't remember doing anything the night before that would have warranted a reaction that drastic.

"How are you feeling?" Ken – no, Yami – came in bearing a bowl of something hot.

"What's going on?" Omi asked, looking around. His clock read 7:28 PM.

Yami set the soup down on the bedside table. "You've been out of it for quite a while. Do you know what happened to you?" Omi looked at him like he was nuts. 

"Yes… Last night, Kalen and I went to dinner and saw a movie, then we walked home… I… don't remember coming home, though…" He frowned. Yami's frown deepened.

"Omi… That was three nights ago. You have been asleep for FOUR days…" Omi's eyes widened. Bakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've GOT to tell us what happened!" He said, urgently, trying for Yami and Marik's sake to keep the anger out of his voice. They'd threatened him earlier.  
/You threaten him, or make him upset about it in anyway, I'm going to free you from the ring, RESEAL you into a rock, and DUMP it into the Mediterranean Sea! Do I make myself clear/

He winced with the memory. "Please, Omi… …Yami thinks you're in danger. You've got to tell us about this guy you went out with."

Omi frowned at him a moment, then glanced up into Yami's earnest eyes. His gaze softened. "Alright." Both yami's breathed a sigh of relief. "His name's Kalen. He's nineteen years old, same as me, and he's into computer hacking. What more do you want to know?"

Bakura flickered, and disappeared, making Omi jump, which, in turn, made the room spin around again. Omi laid back down.

Hey, kid… I'm in here now. Tell us the truth. What did the two of you do? You don't fall asleep while walking and STAY out for nearly five days without some kind of medical disorder… And if you had that disorder, you wouldn't be an assassin. Now WHAT is that kid doing to you? Bakura demanded.

/He didn't do anything to me! Leave me alone/ Omi tried to ignore the yami, but found he couldn't.

I've locked myself onto you. Where you go, I go, whether you want me to or not. Look, I only did it because Ken asked me to. He's worried about you. He said it's not like you to be so secretive, or TIRED. Yami's worried about you too, the dodgy old geezer. I'm not worried about you… I know I can take care of you, if you can't take care of yourself. But listen, kid… You've GOT to tell us if something strange is going on.

Omi sighed. /Nothing's going on. I promise./

Good. Bakura announced. So you won't mind that we're going to Egypt in a few hours, then.

Kalen sat in the small apartment he'd confiscated. Omi was turning out to be a perfect 'battery' for his needs. A month of this would be so very easy to get from him, and afterwards, he'd be strong enough to start in on his plans. After six thousand years, thirty days was nothing; but still, the idea that his well laid plans were FINALLY coming to their end, made him a little giddy. Now if he could just keep those damnable spirits out of his business, everything would be perfect.

Marik was talking to Bakura. On the phone. To Crawford, it appeared as though Nagi was speaking to Omi, and it greatly disturbed him. Farfarello was speaking with Arian, which also disturbed him. Schuldig… Smiling… BLONDE.

As it was, the three more powerful members of Schwarz weren't exactly themselves, and Brad was about to go out of his mind because of it. 

"You're kidding me, right? Why? I wasn't serious…" With half an ear, Crawford listened to their conversation. When Marik waved Arian over, it became even more important to him. Arian's voice clued him in.

"Egypt! They're going to EGYPT!" (AN that was my response, too…) "Are you going?"

Marik smirked. "What do you mean, am I going? Of COURSE I'm going! I can't let Bakura head home without me! Besides, he'd probably kill the pharaoh."

"Oh… That would be bad." Crawford felt a vain pop out on his forehead. Nagi was NOT going to Egypt! ESPECIALLY not without his permission! He hadn't even ASKED for it! And exactly how old WAS this Arian, anyway! He sounded like he was five most of the time. Having his team handicapped by these… ITEMS … was truly started to get on his nerves…

"When are you going?" Arian's piercing voice cut into his thoughts. "Oh. Okay!" Arian's voice was cheerful. "Bye!" The door slammed shut.

Yohji watched Omi and Ken get on the plane, and sighed. He only barely understood this Yami thing they were going through. He saw NAGI heading towards them, and tensed, looking for the rest of Schwarz. Not seeing them, he looked back at Nagi, and realized it was Marik. He sighed, and called to Omi…Bakura. "Marik!" He shouted, pointed. Bakura's face lit up.

"MARIK! You made it!" They hugged, and Yami turned and waved at Yohji as they boarded. Egypt. For a MONTH. The fangirls were going to DIE.

Five minutes after the plane took off, Crawford jogged up. He looked out of breath. Farfarello was running beside him, grinning.

"Did you see Nagi anywhere?" He gasped out.

Aya shook his head. "Not me. Yohji was the one who watched them leave." All eyes turned to Yohji.

"Uhh.. Yeah. He got on the plane with Omi and Ken. Why?"

Crawford glared. "They're on the plane? Which one?"

"It already left."

Crawford slumped into a seat. "Oii…"

Aya smirked. "Was he not supposed to go?"

"No." Aya's smirk widened, then Crawford stood up.

"Come on, Farfarello. Schuldig said there were three more. Let's go."

"Three more? Three more what?" Yohji didn't hear the answer, as he was already walking away.

"Well," he called over his shoulder. "I've got a date tonight. Try to behave, kids…"

Aya crouched by the wall, and stared at Crawford. Why he was doing this, he had no idea, but there he was. In the museum, with two members of Schwarz, about to steal three more of the most 'precious items' the museum contained. After the theft of the first four, the security had been increased, but for the three of them, it was no problem getting in. Actually it was so easy, it was laughable. Crawford grabbed two of them, and tossed the other one to Aya.

"There. Now we go. We can drop you off at the Koneko, if you wish, or you can come with us while we talk to Arian, and try to figure out what these do…"

Aya considered for a moment, then said, "I'm coming with you.

Author's Ramblings: My authors note up there is because when I thought out this story, I had most of the storyline in my head. It never included a trip to Egypt.. BUT… that's where they went. Without me. This story is completely out of my hands now… …

Anywho, please leave a review

Yami Bakura


End file.
